Fullmoon Over Earth
by GrievousGirl19
Summary: This Fan-Fic is going to be rewritten. Leave comments if you have any advice! Please and Thanks, Grievous Girl18


Discovery

She had just gotten back home after school. It was her last day, and she had the whole summer set for herself. She plopped down on the couch. She couldn't find the remote. It turned out to be under her butt. Oh well. She flipped it The TV. The news operator spoke "On today's highlights, the Autobots along with their leader, Optimus Prime, saved the Eifel Tower from being attacked by Spanish terrorists. Not only did they-" off went the TV.

They were on the news . . . great. They were everywhere. Gossip in school, in magazines, on her kid brother's shoes . . . and she hated it. Why were they treated so special? Why did they get all the attention? What happened to good all the human heroes?! Why did the big, stupid, alien robots get so much hype?!? She didn't know, and she didn't care. As long as they stayed away from her she was perfectly happy. In came Chester, the family dog.

"Hey buddy!" he had something in his mouth. "What you got there boy?" He spat it out into her hands. Whatever the object was, it was drenched in slobber. "Oh, Gross!!" She wiped her hands and the thing off on her skirt. She then got a good a good look.

After looking over the anomaly in her hands for about two minutes, she determined it was a small, rock like, shard that probably came from out in the backyard mulch. "Oh well." She shoved it into her pocket.

Dinner that night was meatloaf. Wonderful. With uneventful conversations between her and her parents, Amy went to bed early. Her choice of pajamas was an old wife beater and flannel boxers. While brushing her teeth she noticed a strange color configuration to her hair tint. She was a natural Farra Fawset blonde, but her roots were turning into a shade of light brown. "What the hell?" there was something else to . . . her eyes were a normal brown color, but now they gleamed of green forests and rolling hills. "_Maybe it the time of the month_?" she thought.

Amy returned back to the orange and pink walls of her room to find the birth control. No luck. Nor on the dresser, nor the window ceil, and not under the bed. Lots of things ended up missing lately for Amy. Finally she found it. It was congenially hid behind her wallet in her purse. She checked the week . . . but it said that she was two weeks away from her estimated date "Weird."

Amy turned off the lights, curled up in her bed, and almost fell asleep when a strange ere light lilted up the room. She ignored it. It grew brighter. She covered the blankets over her head. Brighter it glowed. She tucked her head under her pillow. Brighter. She sprang up. "David I swear to god if you-!" Amy expected to see her little brother holding a flashlight, but instead was staring down at her skirt she had worn that day. Its pocket glowed.

***

Something sent Optimus's censors off the charts. He stirred out of status mode while his automatic tracker attempted to pin the signal down. While the other Autobots sat in status mode, Prime ventured outside the hanger compound to retrieve a better signal. The beckon was emitting high energy of the Allspark. This was serious. "Autobots?!" called Optimus. After awhile the Autobots, except for those lost in the battle with The Fallen, stood at attention behind Prime. "We have an Allspark signal on Earth, and we need to find it." The team seem startled. "What?"

"Are you sure Sir?" asked Ironhide. "My sensors detect nothing at all."

"I agree Prime," added Ratchet ", I sense nothing."

"I'm sure." Optimus looked at his team. They were a capable bunch of bots and . . . "Where are the twins?"

"We here!" called Mudflap. They came drudgingly behind the rest of the group. "Sorry big boss."

"Yay," said Skids ", motors had a little trouble startin' up."

"Very well." Finally his tracker stopped on the city of New Albany, Indiana. "I will venture alone to find the beckon. Stay at post until you hear from me."

"But sir!" called Ironhide ""What happens if it's a Decepticon trap?! We couldn't be there in case you engage those slags in combat!"

"Rest easy Ironhide," prime placed his hand on Ironhide's shoulder. ", I have the strength to take on anything." And with that Optimus prime transformed and drove away.


End file.
